Not Exactly A Morning Person
by kyo-kyo
Summary: Kurama invites yusuke, kuwabara, and Hiei to his house for a sleepover. random insanity, plus sleeptalking and sticks. Read an Review pleaze!! n_n
1. Sleep talking

****

It was a perfect day for Hiei. He went over to Kuramas' house for a sleepover. Kuwabara and Yusuke were already in their pajamas when Hiei arrived.

DING DONG!!! "Why hello Hiei you can just go upstairs to my room! Kuwabara and Yusuke are already their." said Kurama all happy.

Hiei walked up the steps and into Kurama's room. There was no one there. He walked in a few more steps and out of no where Yusuke and Kuwabara flew out with pillows in their hands and started hitting Hiei on the head.

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!!!!!" Hiei said angrily.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Kuwabara whispered into Yusuke's ear.

Kurama finally came up and with him was a plate full of brownies and 4 glasses of milk.

Before anyone had time to grab a brownie Kuwabara and Yusuke where already scarfing them down.

After about 20 seconds there were no more brownies on the plate and they had drank all the glasses of milk.

"Well, um ok then I guess we should change into our pajamas." said Kurama hesitatingly.

Everyone got into their pj's except Hiei.

"Where's you're pj's Hiei?" asked Kuwabara in a sort of baby talk.

"I don't wear how you call them pj's!" Hiei shouted back

It was about 11:30pm and everyone was getting tired. So Kurama turned off the lights and everyone fell asleep.

In the morning, Kurama woke up first then Kuwabara then Yusuke, but Hiei didn't wake up. Everyone was changing into their cloths when all of a sudden.......

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ......ZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Hiei was snoring.

"I'll kill you if its the last thing I ever do!"

Hiei was now sleep talking

"Gee I wonder who he's talking about?" Kuwabara asked as they listened some more. 

Hiei mumbled something inaudible, then they heard, "You can't hide from me! Omae O Korosu!!!!!" There were a few more words spoken, but to write them, the rating would have to be moved up a bit...

Kuwabara walked over towards Hiei hesitantly. "Shouldn't we wake him up or something?"

Kurama quikly cut in. "NO! I have learned that you   
NEVER wake Hiei up...not when he's threatening people in his sleep..."

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama stared at Hiei, then looked to Kuwabara, then back to Hiei. After a long pause, he answered, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"C'mon Kurama," said Kuwabara slinging an arm around Kurama's shoulders. "We're all friends here."

Kurama wisely chose this time to change the subject. "Where did Yusuke go?" he said.

As if on cue, the said spirit detective walked through Kurama's bedroom door into the room, attempting to hide something behind his back. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

"What'cha got there Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara, pointing behind Yusuke.

"nothing."

"Then why are you hiding it?" he countered.

"No reason. Just soemthing to wake Hiei up with..." Yusuke said, failing to finish his sentance when Kurama's face went pale. "What's wrong Kurama, you look sick."

Kurama stared at Yusuke, bewildered that he would try and wake HIEI up. He had a bad temper when awake. He'd tried waking Hiei once a while back... and to keep the rating down, naughty words were said with a few death threats thrown in.

Yusuke shrugged it off. He revealed the object behind his back. What they saw was a big, long, pointy STICK. Yusuke walked up to the sleeping form of Hiei, who had spewed more death threats. *poke* Hiei shifted positions. *poke poke*

Hiei growled and swatted at the stick, remaining asleep. Yusuke went to poke his head when, "KUWABARA GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!!!" (editing was made here to keep PG rating) Hiei had shot up in bed, but was still asleep. He promptly fell back down and continued sleeping peacefully. 

~*~*~*~

Hope you all liked this I already have the second chapter and will be posting it.


	2. Blackmail and Copies

****

By now, Yusuke had dropped his stick, fallen on his rump in surprise, and, after about ten seconds of silence, began laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" 

Kuwabara shook out of his stunned silence and wacked Yusuke on the head. "How is that funny?!" Yusuke kept laughing.

"HAHAHA!!! Hiei...hates you so...much...for...HAHAHAHA!!!!!" Yusuke was unable to finish his sentance because he was laughing so hard. Kurama began laughing with him, remembering the shocked expression on Yusuke's face when Hiei had bolted up. 'Of all the times I forget my camera...' he thought.

The stick forgotten, everyone began to calm down. It was then that Hiei, who was oblivious to everything that had happened, decided to grace everyone with his morning personality.

"Would you shut up! I can't sleep with all this noise!" He shouted, rubbing some sleep from his eyes, making him look very chibi and kawaii(A/N Awwwwww......).

Kurama returned quickly with his camera, taking two pictures of Hiei. He quickly ran to hide the camera, which turned out to be a wise choice. Not being a morning person, it took Hiei a second to realize Kurama had taken his picture and that it would be used for blackmail. He ran after Kurama.

"Give me that thing, baka kitsune!!!" yelled Hiei.

~*~*~*~

A block away, Keiko was out for a walk and heard crashing noises coming from Suichi Minamino's house. 'Just keep walking...nothing can possibly be wrong, and it's none of my buisness." she told herself as she walked hurridly away.

~*~*~*

"OMAE WO KOROSU!!! BAKA KITUSNE!!!" Do I really need to tell you who this is?

Kurama gracefully dodged another one of Hiei's attacks, silently praising that Hiei had bad aim when he'd just woken up.

Yusuke, deciding he was bored, left Kurama's bedroom and followed them around the house, until Hiei had Kurama cornered in the bathroom.

"Hiei, come on, it's just a couple photos..."started Kurama. Hiei slowly walked in on him, fingers twitching. He wanted to strangle him so bad.

Hiei jumped forward to grab the camera. "Yusuke, CATCH!" Kurama shouted, throwing it to Yusuke with no time left to spare. Hiei crashed into Kurama and they both fell very ungracefully into the bathtub, dragging the shower curtain with them. Hiei was sprawled on top of Kurama, with part of the curtain draping over his black hair. Kurama was beneath Hiei, in a very uncomfortable position. He had Hiei's arm across his face and the fire demon's head next to his.

Yusuke quickly aimed the camera and took a picture before either could move, albeit he knew he was going to get hurt real bad for it. He raced out of the bathroom with the camera and out of Kurama's house. Hiei and Kurama, a big mess of arms and legs, attempted to get out of the tub and chase him, but got tangled in the curtain as they stood, leaving them back in the tub in a bigger knot than before. Kuwabara follwed Yusuke to get the film developed before they got themselves untangled. Hiei glared at Kurama, and Kurama tried to look as innocent as possible. Kurama won.

~*~*~*~ two weeks later ~*~*~*~

"Hey Kurama! Look what I've got!" shouted Yusuke. He showed Kurama the picture he'd taken of the two fallen demons in the tub. Kurama blushed, grabbed the picture and ripped it in half. 

Yusuke stared at the pieces for a minute, then shrugged his shoulders. "That was a bad copy anyways. the others are much more detailed." he smirked. 

Kurama stared at him. "WHAT other copies?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, uh...nothing!" Yusuke recovered, running away. "Gotta go to school! Ja ne!"

Kurama sighed. Hiei was gonna kill him for this.

~*~*~*~

THE END

Hope you all like this. My cuz Michelle got to help with the ending. n_n


End file.
